Hermione
by Caroline1
Summary: A story about the smartest witch in the year! (Although sh's not always the little bookworm she seems!) Please R&R :)


~Hermione's World~  
This story is basically what goes on in the life of Hermione- This is also my first fanfic, so please R&R... Tell me the truth, I can take it!   
  
************************************************  
  
Here I sit, alone as usual; it is late, yet I am still awake, hoping to complete some of tons of homework assigned over the Summer from the many Hogwarts teachers.   
The room is poorly lit- but I still have to concentrate. My house is deathly quiet, which is to be expected- it is only my parents and I. I always hoped for a younger sibling, someone to talk to, besides my parents... don't get me wrong, they're great, but still...  
There is only a day left until the return to Hogwarts, and yes, I, Hermione, the girl with the rep as a total know-it-all and bookworm, still hadn't finished my homework. Not that I would tell anyone that, for it is my reputation, and it's all I've got!   
The homework makes my mind wander... I will be starting my fifth year, and, not that I would ever admit it- I am very nervous. Of course I'll have my friends, Harry, Ron, and Ron's younger sister, Ginny (Who will be a fourth year) But even they don't know the REAL me. After all, there's a lot more to me than schoolwork.  
At that moment a beautiful, snow-white owl flew into the living room- Harry's owl. Hmmm. I wonder what he has to say? I quickly open the thin envelope, and two pieces of paper fall out. I pick up the one nearest to me, and it reads:  
Hey Herm- (Herm, must be from Ron)  
Just saying hi... Harry is here as well, and were wondering, will you be meeting us as usual at King's Corners tomorrow? Hopefully yes. Well I have to be going... send your reply.  
From, Ron and Harry  
  
What? HARRY was at Ron's as well? Why wasn't I invited to stay? I almost always was. Not that I'm jealous, but, we had all been through so much last year- but now that I think aboutit, Harry was probably only there so he could get all his things- He lives with very strict Muggles.  
I open the second letter.  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you? Good, I hope. Listen, I wanted you to come stay with us for a day or so, as is HArry, but things are so hetic around here... But I will be seeing you tommorow, right? I really hope so, and I hope you're not mad.  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
What, as if I cold stay mad at either of them? I quickly tossed my homework to the side, and picked up a piece of Parchment and a quill pen, and wrote;  
  
Dear Ginny, Harry, and Ron,  
Of course I'm not mad- how could I be? I am just doing some last-minute packing, making sure I haven't forgotten anything. I will be at King's Corners at about twelve noon. I trust I will meet you there?  
Well I have to go,  
Love, Hermione  
  
After giving HEdwig some water, I tied the letter around his ankle and sent them off.  
So I would be seeing the old gang soon, after a whole Summer apart- Well, I had been apart, anyway. The last time I saw Harry, he was barley my height, with messy black hair, glasses, and bright green eyes... He has beautiful eyes. I had actually kissed him, on the last day, but only on the cheek- I felt so sorry for him, we all did. "Nothing more," I mutter to myself.  
I glance at the clock. 1:30 am. I will just rest my eyes, just for a minute... just a minute...  
"Hermione! Her-MI-on-e! Dear, It's almost time to go!" I awake to my mother's voice yelling from the kitchen. Oh no- I had fallen asleep! Great, just great. After taking about a 60- second shower, I dress, and quickly pull my things together. Soon we are in the car, driving. Once we are well on our way, I rest my head against the window, watching the scenery. In the front my parents try to make conversation- "How are your friends," "Did you do you're homework," "Do you have everything?" I simply nod and pet Crookshanks, my cat, who is sitting in my lap, purring.  
Before I know it we are there. Eagerly I rush inside, looking for the platform- well, where you get to the platform, at least. And then- squinting- I finally reconize Ron's flaming red hair. "God, is he tall," I think to myself. I kiss my parents farewell and take my luggage to where my friends are standing.   
And there they are- All of them. Ron, who has probably grown about 2 inches over the Summer, towers over his mother, Mrs. Weasly, probably one of the nicest people I know. Next to Ron stands Ginny, who's hair is slightly shorter and curlier at the ends, but as red as ever. And then there's Harry, still not particulary tall, but at least taller than me. He looks mostly the same, only... older, maybe.   
"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasly greets me. "Hi," I say back. Everyone then procedes to say hi and smile. "Hey, we should get going," said Ron, and everyone agrees. Soon we are on the platform (After going through the wall-but you know about that, right?)... And leaving for Hogwarts, school of magic and mystery.  
  
Ok, I know, I don't have too much, but this was just the set-up chapter! It gets a LOT more intresting, trust me. And remember to R&R! :)  
  



End file.
